


Tumblr requests

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, because each one is different and it would take a long time to type them all out, so read the beginning notes before every chapter, warnings will be at the beginning of each notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just posting the requests here c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MatsuHanaIwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> clefaiiryy said:  
> bokurotsukiaka - angsty tsukki needs lovins ?? or matsuhanaiwaoi with major angsty oiks bc i love it when hes in pain :3c <3
> 
> Went with matsuhanaiwaoi.....for obvious reasons but also bc I have never written the other ship
> 
> Warnings: Death, Violence, Sad Oikawa

Oikawa stands where he is, eyes closed. A deep breath in, a deep breath out. In,out. He needs to calm his nerves, needs to clear his mind.

  


His eyes fly open at the last minute, sword moving to shield him. He digs his heel into the dirt, pushing his blade against the attacker. He swiftly moves his weapon, years of training dug deep in his bones. 

  


“-Kawa, watch out!” 

  


Whirling around, he bends backwards just in time as an arrow flies passed his head. He curses under his breath, wide eyes scanning the clearing. 

  


“Mattsun!” He calls, voice filled with desperation. They need to find Iwaizumi, need to protect him-- Where the _fuck_ is Hanamaki when you need him?! Running forward, he quickly digs his blade into the back of one of the attackers. He falls to the ground, blood staining the forest floor. Matsukawa only has time to nod in thanks before he’s turning around, going after another attacker. 

  


All at once, the attackers fall over. Oikawa knows that magic anywhere. With bright eyes, he turns to see the pink haired mage. He opens his mouth, ready to congratulate him and cheer over their victory, but then there’s a figure in the background. Hanamaki doesn’t see him, his eyes too busy scanning the clearing. 

  


It happens fast, way too fast. Oikawa sees him, makes a move to go help, opens his mouth to call out a warning, but--

  


The sword tears through flesh and goes right through Hanamaki’s stomach. The mage’s mouth forms a small ‘o’, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he goes crashing to the ground. Oikawa isn’t sure if it’s him or Matsukawa who screams, but it’s probably both of them. 

  


Matsukawa is on the small hill in a flash, engaging in combat without hesitation. 

  


“Find Iwaizumi!” He calls out. Oikawa holds back a whimper, not knowing what to do. He just watched someone that he loves  _ die,  _ and now another person he loves wants him to  _ abandon  _ them?

  


_But_. Iwaizumi is the _prince_ , he’s the one they’re supposed to _protect_. It’s their job, and if Oikawa loses Iwaizumi as well, then--

  


Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath. “Be safe, Mattsun! Meet us by the river!” He calls out, stomping away through the undergrowth. 

  


He doesn’t call out Iwaizumi’s name, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. He shoves branches out of his way, heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

  


_ I could’ve save Makki. I was right there. If I had reacted faster, if I had been faster-- _

  


Shaking his head, he forces those thoughts away. He can’t get distracted. Not now. He throws himself further into the forest, breathing shallow as he pushes himself. He doesn’t let up until he gets to the meeting point. 

  


And all the breath leaves his lungs. His veins turn to ice, his blood running cold. Iwaizumi lays, collapsed, halfway in the river and halfway on the land. It’s a miracle that he has not been swept away yet. 

  


Stumbling to his best friend’s side, Oikawa lifts him up and out of the water. His heart promptly drops as he sees the wound, from his shoulder down to his hips. It’s not the only one, though. His head has a wound as well, the blood trailing down his face. 

  


An ambush, most likely. 

  


“I-Iwa-chan,” he whispers, placing his cloak on the head wound. The prince doesn't stir. He doesn’t breathe, he makes no movement. 

  


Oikawa holds back a sob, biting down harshly on his bottom lip. 

  


_ This is my fault. I was supposed to protect him. I should’ve never told him to go on ahead-- _

  


_ I...I killed my best friend.  _

  


Holding the body closer to him, he finally lets the violent sobs rack through his body. He’s not sure how long he stays there, but the cold wind nips at his skin as the sun disappears over the horizon. 

  


And Matsukawa never shows up. Stumbling to his feet, Oikawa scrambles back towards the forest. He doesn’t pay mind to his best friend’s blood on his clothes, and he doesn’t flinch when the branches scrape against his arms. He runs and runs until his lungs scream at him to stop, but even then he doesn’t give up. 

  


Not till he reaches the clearing, eyes scanning the battlefield. He holds back a pathetic sob as his eyes land on the silhouette of Hanamaki’s crumbled body, and he steps forward. He collapses with shaky legs, gently pulling the mage into his arms. 

  


“I’m sorry, Hiro,” he croaks, pale fingers brushing away the stray hair on his cold forehead. He places a fleeting kiss to the skin, body trembling as he begins to look around. 

  


He hears a grunt, a groan, a curse. He sets Hanamaki down carefully, racing towards the sound in a millisecond. 

  


Propped up against the tree is Matsukawa. A cry, a sigh of relief, and Oikawa is kneeling next to him. 

  


“Issei, oh my god--”

  


Matsukawa gasps in pain as Oikawa touches his shoulder. It makes sense when Oikawa pulls his hand away, finding the pale flesh now covered in red. He panics instantly, but keeps his calm facade as he checks him fore more wounds. 

  


“How…” he clears his throat, “how long have you been…?”

  


Matsukawa hisses, placing his hand to the wound on his stomach. “Couple hours?”

  


Oikawa gasps softly, leaning forward. How is he even still alive?

  


“I forced myself to hold on,” Matsukawa whispers, his voice growing weak. Oikawa panics once again, looking around for anything he could use to help. It’s all in vain though, seeing as how they’re in the middle of the forest, but he does take off his cloak, pressing it to the stomach wound.

  


“I held on, because I wanted to see you one last time, you...and I-Iwaizumi.” His eyes droop as he sags against the tree, wheezing. His half closed eyes look around, and a pained sound escapes his lips. 

  


“I-Iwa..didn’t..?”

  


Oikawa feels tears well up in his eyes, and he shakes his head. “He didn’t.”

  


Matsukawa nods, letting himself relax against the tree. With the last remains of his strength, he gives Oikawa one last smile. 

  


“Sorry, that...that I can’t hold on...much longer,” He pauses to take a deep, painful breath. Oikawa grabs his hand, squeezing it violently as tears slip down his face. He doesn’t want to lose the last person he has left…

  


But there’s nothing he can do. 

  


“Live, T-Tooru. Okay?:

  


Oikawa squeezes his eyes closed, nodding his head. He knows Matsukawa can’t see him, but he can’t muster up the strength to answer him. So he tightens his grip on Matsukawa’s hand, hanging his head. 

  


Matsukawa’s arm goes limp, his body sagging against the tree. Oikawa doesn’t leave his side, sobbing over the last person he had left. 

  


_ If I hadn’t left him...if I had stayed... _

  


Oikawa digs his blood covered hands into his hair, hanging his head as he screeches. The pain in his chest blooms, his icy veins turning to a burning fire as anger overtakes the sadness. 

  
_ This is all my fault.  _   



	2. MatsuHanaIwaoi + Seijou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> russiansunflower3 said:  
> I saw you're taking requests, so... MatsuHanaIwaOi going back to visit the former team and embarrassing them from the cheer stands like middle-aged dads? Bonus if Kindaichi trips over blushing when he gets praise!
> 
> ahh I hope it's okay c:

“Go, Yaha-chan!” Oikawa squeals, waving his arms around frantically as the brunette looks up into the stands. His eyes sweep over the small group of four, a blush instantly hitting his face. With an awkward nod, he turns back to Watari, talking in a low voice. 

 

“Aww, looks like he still has that crush on you,” Hanamaki teases, watching as Kyoutani and Kindaichi look up into the stands, right at Iwaizumi. They both seemingly brighten up, Kyoutani nodding and Kindaichi waving enthusiastically. 

 

“Oh, they haven't gotten over their small crushes, either,* Hanamaki muses aloud, chuckling to himself. That's when Kunimi looks up, bored eyes lighting up just a little when he catches sight of Matsukawa. He smiles, a small tug of his lips, nodding his head slightly. Matsukawa grins, lifting his hand in a wave. 

 

“Oh, geez, he still has it bad for you, too--” Hanamaki cuts himself off, furrowing his eyebrows together. “Wait, why didn't any of our underclassmen have a crush on me?! I'm a total catch!”

 

He looks up, meeting the matching confused looks that his boyfriends are wearing. “Wait, don't tell me none of you knew.”

 

All of them raise an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh my god, you're all dense as fuck.” 

 

“Kyoutani and Kindaichi don't--”

 

“Yahaba doesn't--” 

 

“Kunimi? No--” 

 

Hanamaki bursts out laughing, gripping the railing for dear life. His shoulders shake violently, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Oh, god, you're all so dense, this is the best day of my life. Oh my god. How did we even get together? You're all so dense!” 

 

“Makki is  _ mean _ , a  _ bully _ , a--” 

 

“Sh, the game is starting,” Hanamaki says, cutting Oikawa off. 

 

They turn their attention back towards the game, Oikawa still mumbling under his breath. Everything goes well, Yahaba setting the ball perfectly. Kyoutani’s strong spikes rack up points, and Kindaichi’s strong blocks help as well. Watari easily receives the balls that threaten to hit the ground, and Kunimi even puts forth some extra effort. The new first years obviously need some more practice, but they are impressive in their own way. 

 

After a particularly good spike from Kindaichi, Iwaizumi leans over the railing, hands cupping his mouth. “Good job, Kindaichi! Keep it up!” 

 

The second year instantly flushes red, stumbling over his feet as he goes back to position. He offers a small, embarrassed smile as thanks, nervously refusing to meet Iwaizumi’s eye. 

 

“See? It's so obvious,” Hanamaki says, lifting up a peace sign as Kindaichi glances their way. His ears turn red at getting caught, and he jerkily looks back towards the net. 

 

“...I don't see it,” Iwaizumi mumbles, narrowing his eyes as if trying to understand it. Hanamaki simply sighs, patting his back. 

 

Half way through the game, Hanamaki remembers the sign they had made. He gasps, running out at lightning speed to Oikawa’s car (really, Iwaizumi’s, because he's the only one who can drive safely, but Oikawa  _ did  _ buy it, so it is  _ technically   _ his, but details, details). He nearly rips the door off its hinges, grabbing the sign and sprinting back. (He vaguely thinks he could win the Olympics at the speed he was going at). 

 

Once he gets back to the stands, he hands it to Matsukawa. He has the longest arms, so the sign will be higher if he holds it up. He does so, cheering all the while. 

 

All of them look highly embarrassed, but none of the members on the team yell at him to put the sign away. They'd never admit it aloud, but they really do appreciate their former team mates making the trip down here to cheer them on. 

 

The game goes on, Seijou racking up points. When it gets to the last set, 24 to 20, the four former third years go wild. Matsukawa cheers loudly, sign in the air as he encourages them to win loudly. Oikawa whoops and hollers as the volleyball hits the ground on the other side, gaining the last point. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki both throw their fists in the air, cheering loudly. They then turn towards each other, pulling each other into a tight hug. 

 

“They won!” Hanamaki exclaims. 

 

“I know!” Iwaizumi laughs, reaching behind Hanamaki to yank Matsukawa into the hug, causing him to drop the sign. Hanamaki does the same to Oikawa, the awkward group hug filled with giddy smiles and loud laughter. 

 

When the high from the win dies down, they turn back to the court. The team is practically in the same state, cheering over their own win. They do calm down once they need to bow towards the other team, saying their thanks. 

 

After doing so, Yahaba leads the team to the stands, thanking their supporters. 

 

“I'm so proud of you guys! Especially you, Yaha-chan! You're the perfect captain!” Oikawa gushes, smile wide as he looks down at his old team. 

 

Yahaba’s eyes grow wide at the praise, cheeks turning red. He nervously scratches his cheek, smiling a little awkwardly. “Thank you, Oikawa-san.”

 

“Are you guys free after this? Oikawa’s going to buy you guys some ramen,” Matsukawa suddenly says, causing Oikawa to squawk in surprise.

 

“I never--!”

 

“Yes, we're free,” Watari says, grin on his face. 

 

Oikawa makes a move to speak again, but Iwaizumi cuts him off. 

 

“Great! We'll see you all there in twenty?” 

 

Kyoutani, surprisingly, is the one who answers him. “Yeah, we'll be there.” The team nods in agreement, even the first years silently nodding. 

 

“Wait, hold on, I  _ never  _ said I'd--” Oikawa tries, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Hanamaki. “Okay,” he groans, mentally weeping at the image of his soon-to-be empty wallet, “whatever.” 

  
  



	3. MatsuHanaIwaOi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> for the writing prompts uhh i saw the art of sleepy oiks u reblogged and made me think of matsuhanaiwaoi and them all being really cute n fluffy n ahhh if u want to write something abt that itd be so cute

Oikawa groans, stretching out along the length of the couch. He shifts to get comfortable, gently resting his head on Matsukawa’s thigh. Instantly, fingers tangle in his hair, carefully untangling random knots they come across. 

 

“Hmm, long day?” Matsukawa asks. Oikawa peeks open an eye, glancing up. Obviously that was a mistake, because Matsukawa is gazing down at him with the softest of smiles, eyes filled with pure love and happiness. With cheeks flushing red, he promptly hides his face in the fabric of Matsukawa’s shirt, hands reaching up to loosely grab the shirt. 

 

Finally, he answers the question. “Yeah, ‘m tired.” 

 

“Sleep then. I'll wake you when ‘Hiro finishes up in the kitchen.” 

 

Oikawa hums I'm response, letting his eyes slip shut. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, the TV and the sounds of Hanamaki cooking lulling him to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

When he comes to some time later, he finds that the warmth he was clinging to is now gone. Sitting up, Oikawa blinks rapidly to try and keep the sleep at bay. When he finds that he's awake enough, he hops to his feet and ventures towards the kitchen. 

 

The smell of stew instantly hits his nose, making his mouth water. He sees Iwaizumi at the table, setting down napkins and bowls. Matsukawa sits on one of the chairs, reading, his glasses hanging low on his nose. Hanamaki is finishing up the food, humming under his breath. 

 

“Oh, Tooru,” Matsukawa says as he glances up from the book, pushing up his glasses. “I was just about to come wake you up.” 

 

Oikawa smiles, running a hand through his sleep ridden hair. He moves to sit down across from him, tilting his head to smile at both him and Iwaizumi. “Well, now you don't have to worry about it!”

 

Hanamaki finishes up right then, moving with the pot in his hands. He places it on the table, beaming. 

 

“Dinner time!” He announces, even though they're all already there. 

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, flicking a cooked carrot at Hanamaki. He swiftly dodges, gasping in betrayal. 

 

“How  _ dare  _ you,” he starts, placing a hand to his chest. 

 

“Hey, I told you not to encourage him.” 

 

Oikaw gasps in mock offense. 

 

“I do what I want! I'm a strong, independent--” 

 

“Alright!” Matsukawa laughs, clapping his hands. “Tooru is doing the dishes, so I call first shower.” He says quickly, and without another word, he slips out of his chair and disappears down the hallway. 

 

Oikawa squawks in disbelief, looking after Matsukawa. “ _ Me?!  _ Why?!” 

 

“Hmm, I'll take a shower later “ Hanamaki muses aloud, standing up. He winks at Oikawa, giving him a two fingered salute as he saunters off into the living room. 

 

“Then I guess I'll help with the dishes,” Iwaizumi says, pushing his now empty bowl away. Oikawa bemas, clasping his hands together. 

 

“Who knew Hajime was so kind and helpful!”

 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. “You want my help or not?”

 

“Okay! Sorry, sorry!” He laughs, standing up. 

 

* * *

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi peek into the living room, the sounds of the shower in the background telling them that Matsukawa is still there. When they search for Hanamaki, they find him on the couch, head lolled to the side and resting against the cushion. His chest rises and falls gently, mouth hanging open slightly. 

 

Oikawa gushes at the cute display, pulling his phone out. He snaps a quick photo, saving it and sending it to the group chat so Iwaizumi and Matsukawa can have it. 

 

That's when Iwaizumi comes back with a blanket, draping it over Hanamaki. He then carefully sits down beside the sleeping male, moving him carefully so that he can rest against Iwaizumi, and so that he won't be uncomfortable. 

 

“Aw,” Oikawa whispers, settling down beside Iwaizumi, “Hajime cares~.”

 

Iwaizumk raises an eyebrow, rolling his eyes. “Of course I do? Why wouldn't I?” 

 

Oikawa just smiles in response, leaning over to place a kiss to his cheek. He then settles against the couch, peeking over the back of it as the door to the restroom walks out. 

 

Matsukawa, shirtless, walks out. He covers his head with a towel, drying off his hair as he makes his way to the living room. After doing so, he tosses the towel to the side, not caring where it lands. 

 

He then walks up to the couch, nodding to the two who are awake before collapsing on the couch next to Hanamaki (who is still leaning heavily against Iwaizumi). He stirs for a moment, mumbling something before resting back against Iwaizumi. 

 

“So, what's the plan tonight?” Matsukawa asks, stretching his arms over his head. 

 

“Movies, of course,” Oikawa grins, swiping the controller from the table by the couch. Flicking the TV on, he changes it to their Netflix, scrolling through the many movies. 

 

“No alien shit,” Iwaizumi says with a glare. 

 

Oikawa juts his lip out into a pout, but listens anyways. He continues to scroll until they settle on some random movie none of them have ever seen. 

 

* * *

 

“Well, that was something,” Iwizumi mumbles. He wanis for one of the others to comment, but when no one speaks up, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

Glancing to the side, he finds Oikawa sleeping. He has drool on the side of his face, his hair already a rats nest. Laughing at the display, Iwaizumi looks to the other side, around Hanamaki who had slept through the whole movie. Matsukawa has an elbow of the armrest, cheek to fist, his eyes closed as soft snores fill the room. It looks very uncomfortable, but whatever floats his boat. 

 

Moving a bit, Iwaizumi tugs Oikawa closer so that he’s also leaning against him. He then somehow gets Matsukawa to stop leaning his weight on his arm, getting him to rest more comfortably. 

  
“Well,” Iwaizumi sighs, sinking into the warmth of the small pile, “Goodnight.” 


	4. Hanaiwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> How about Hanaiwa and their first kiss after their first date?
> 
> i hope this is okay,,,I feel like they'd be awkward but not too awkward, if that makes sense haha

Hanamaki grins, stepping closer to Iwaizumi as they exit the movie theater. "So," he says casually, "you think we'll ever get those two hours of our life back?"    
  
A scowl spreads across Iwaizumi's face, and he visibly shivers. "We are never watching anything like that again."   
  
Hanamaki laughs. "I still can't believe Oikawa likes it."   
  
"I can't either," Iwaizumi sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. "Anyways, what now?"    
  
Hanamaki pauses in his steps, tilting his head to the side. That is a valid question. What _do_ they do now? "Well, to be honest, I never thought I'd get this far."    
  
"Did you think I'd just walk out of the movie theater?"    
  
"No! I'm just still in shock that you said yes, that's all."    
  
Iwaizumi frowns a little, glancing over at the taller male. He looks nervous, which is understandable. He's looking off the side as well, lips pulled into anawkward smile.    
  
"Is it really unbelievable to you that I could like you back?"    
  
Hanamaki blinks in surprise. "No, no, that's not it. I just always thought you had a huge gay crush on Oikawa."   
  
Iwaizumi snorts, then laughs completely. "Oikawa? No, what? If anything, I thought you and Mattsun were all buddy buddy."   
  
"Well," Hanamaki says, amusement taking over his nerves. "I can see why you thought that, but nah. He has his eye on a certain captain, but you didn't hear that from me."    
  
"Oh? Well, Oikawa may have his eye on a certain middle blocker-- but you didn't hear _that_ from me."    
  
They both stare at each other for about a whole minute before Hanamaki laughs, clutching his stomach. He wheezes, grabbing onto Iwaizumi's shoulder.    
  
"God. We're all such _idiots_."   
  
"Well I can't argue with that. Anyways, what's the plan? We can't just stand here all night."   
  
Hanamaki sighs at the question, furrowing his eyebrows together. "I... don't have anything else planned, really. We could walk around?"    
  
Iwaizumi nods, reaching out to grab Hanamaki's hand with no hesitation. He then turns on his heel, dragging Hanamaki through the crowd. "I know where we can go," he says as an explanation, dodging a small family of three.    


 

* * *

  
  
Iwaizumi plops down on one of the swings, stretching his legs out. Hanamaki settles down on the swing next to his, head tilted towards the darkening sky.    
  
"Nice park," he comments.    
  
Iwaizumi hums in response, kicking his legs so that the swing would move. "Oikawa and I used to come here as kids, and well, I always liked this park, so..." He trails off, shrugging. He's not really sure where he was going with that.    
  
But Hanamaki nods in understanding, continuing the conversation. "It is a nice park, it looks like they just built it."    
  
"They do keep it clean."    
  
"Are we really having a conversation about a park?"    
  
"It seems we are."    
  
Hanamaki laughs, kicking his legs so that he can move as well. They fall into a comfortable silence, and about five minutes in, they begin to battle each other. Every time Iwaizumi goes higher on the swing, Hanamaki violently kicks his legs, trying to keep up. They keep going until they can't get any higher, making Hanamaki sigh heavily.    
  
"I can't believe you always beat me."   
  
Iwaizumi smirks, slowing down his swing. "That is my goal in life."    
  
Hanamaki gasps in mock offense, screeching to a halt. He hops to his feet, making his way over to Iwaizumi. Placing his hands on the metal chains, he shuffles closer so that he can step in between Iwaizumi's legs. He doesn't miss the flush spreading across Iwaizumi's face, and he mentally counts that as a win.    
  
Leaning in so that they're nose-to-nose, he narrows his eyes. "Iwaizumi Hajime," he mumbles, "you are a rude person."   
  
Iwaizumi smiles, nervously shifting on the swing. "That is my goal in life, to be as rude as possible."    
  
"What happened to that goal of always beating me?"   
  
Iwaizumi smiles, his fingers curling into the collar of Hanamaki's shirt. ( _When did he even move his hands?!_ ) He then gently yanks Hanamaki forward, crushing their lips together.    
  
Hanamaki makes a small noise of surprise, hands tightening on the metal chains. He does kiss back, though, after getting rid of the shock.    
  
"It still is my number one goal," Iwaizumi mumbles against his lips, his free hand moving to tangle in Hanamaki's hair.    
  
Hanamaki wants to cry, because, well. One, Iwaizumi beat him _again_. Hanamaki was supposed to kiss _him_ first, not the other way around. And two, Iwaizumi is still kissing him and he swears he's in heaven and--   
  
And if this is some sort of dream, then he's never going to forgive the world.    
  
Iwaizumi finally pulls away, taking a deep breath. Hanamaki stays where he is, hands gripping the chain so hard his knuckles turn white.    
  
"You sure do have a lot of goals," Hanamaki whispers once he gets his breath back.    
  
"Hm, yeah, I do. "

"Can I hear another one of  those goals?" Hanamaki asks, grinning as Iwaizumi gazes back at him.    
  
"My third goal is to be with you for many more years to come, hopefully forever."    
  
Hanamaki's jaw drops. He's about to ask when the _fuck_ Iwaizumi got so _sappy_ and _disgusting_ , but he never gets the chance as he's pulled back into another deep kiss.    



	5. MatsuHanaIwaOi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many requests for matsuhanaiwaoi i shouldn't be surprised and I'm actually glad most of them are matsuhanaiwaoi but I just find it funny for some reason 
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> I hope I'm not late to the reqests thing?? Uhm, I'm no good with prompts so sorry but Matsuhanaiwaoi + Oiks or Mattsun being comforted by his boyfriends pls and ty

Hanamaki grunts as a body barrels into him, long, warm arms snaking around his waist. A head is nuzzled into the crook of his neck, dark, curly hair tickling his chin. He barely has time to react before the arms tighten around him, stepping forward so that he is forced to step backwards.    
  
The back of his knees bump against the armrest of the couch, but Matsukawa doesn't stop until Hanamaki stumbles backwards onto the cushions. He grunts again at the impact, hands flying out to wrap around Matsukawa, worry pulling at his features.    
  
"Issei?" He questions, wiggling around a bit on the couch until he can prop himself up on the other armrest.    
  
Matsukawa stays silent, his warm breath hitting Hanamaki's neck with every exhale.    
  
"...Bad day?" Hanamaki asks in a whisper, absentmindedly tracing shapes into his boyfriend's broad back.    
  
A small hum in response, a tilt of his head as he presses a feather like kiss to Hanamaki's clothed shoulder.    
  
"Do you want to take a nap?"    
  
Matsukawa nods, and Hanamaki pretends not to feel wetness hit his shirt as tears finally break free. He closes his eyes, hands never stopping their movements as Matsukawa silently breaks in his arms. 

  
Once he relaxes, the tears trickling to a stop, Hanamaki moves his head so he can place a gentle kiss to the curly locks. "I love you," he mumbles, arms locking protectively around Matsukawa.    
  


* * *

  
  
When Iwaizumi and Oikawa get home, they freeze at the sight. Hanamaki is staring blankly at the TV, fingers running through Matsukawa's hair. Matsukawa is sound asleep, head still hidden in the crook of Hanamaki's neck.    
  
"Is he okay?" Oikawa asks in a whisper.    
  
Hanamaki jumps, looking up in surprise. "Oh, welcome home," he smiles, "and no, I'm not sure if he is."   
  
"What happened?" Iwaizumi questions, eyebrows pulled together with concern.    
  
With a small sigh, Hanamaki shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't push it," is his explanation.    
  
Iwaizumi purses his lips, and without another word he slips into the kitchen. They both look after him, the sounds of pots and pans being moved around filling the room. They hear the freezer open, then the cabinet, and then Iwaizumi is back in the room.    
  
"I'm making Cheese-Filled Hamburg Steak, that okay?" 

  
Oikawa makes a small 'oh' noise, and nods his head. "Perfect."  Hanamaki nods in agreement.    
  
After Iwaizumi slips back into the kitchen, Oikawa shuffles closer to the couch. He gently lifts Matsukawa and Hanamaki's legs, settling down on the cushions. He then places their legs in his lap, turning his head so he can speak to Hanamaki.    
  
"Do you have any idea what could be wrong? Or do you think it's just one of those days?"    
  
Hanamaki tilts his head in thought. "I can't really say, he just came home and hugged me, and then he started crying--"   
  
"Crying?! Oh, man, this must be really bad," Oikawa whispers, nervously biting his bottom lip. A gentle kick to his stomach from Hanamako's foot has him looking back over.    
  
"Don't worry, okay? He'll tell us when he's ready."   
  
Oikawa hesitates for a moment, but then nods his head. "Yeah, yeah. Alright."    
  


* * *

  
  
Iwaizumi walks back into the living room, wiping his palms on his jeans. "Dinner's ready," he announces, smiling as Oikawa perks up at the mention of food.    
  
Hanamaki smiles, gently shaking Matsukawa's shoulder. "Hey," he mumbles, shaking it a little harder, "dinner time."   
  
Matsukawa's eyes peel open. He blinks a couple times, but doesn't make a move to get off of Hanamaki. "Not hungry," he sighs, letting his eyes shut again.    
  
Hanamaki frowns. "No, you need to eat."   
  
Matsukawa sighs, and pushes himself off Hanamaki. He gets up, smiling weakly at both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They both smile hopefully, thinking he'll actually open up.    
  
But then he runs down the hall to their bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.    
  
"Wha- _hey_!" Iwaizumi snaps, bolting towards the door. "Issei? What the hell?"   
  
"Hajime, don't be rude," Oikawa chides, gently moving him out of the way. He then carefully knocks on the wood, clearing his throat. "Issei, we know something is bothering you and that you don't want to talk about it, but you still need to eat."   
  
Silence.    
  
"Please?"    
  
More silence.    
  
"We won't force you to talk about it."   
  
The door slowly creaks open, Matsukawa peeking out.    
  
"Promise?"    
  
Hanamaki nods quickly, "we promise."    
  


* * *

  
  
Dinner is tense and awkward. They keep shooting nervous glances at Matsukawa, watching as he pokes at his food.    
  
And that's very concerning. This is Matsukawa's _favorite_.    
  
They slowly eat, making a point to not look at Matsukawa. They know he needs time, they know he needs to figure out how to say what he needs to say--   
  
"I had to perform a surgery today," he suddenly says, voice small. Three pair of eyes look up in surprise.   
  
"I...she was seven.....and I couldn't do shit..." He whispers, grip tightening around his chopsticks. He takes a deep breath, eyes glued to his untouched food. "Why should I be allowed to eat when a little girl, who I couldn't save, can't eat? Why should I get to live when she doesn't? She was _seven_ , for crying out loud! She-...she barely got a life..." He trails off, shoulders shaking. He buries his face in his hands, silent sobs racking through his body.    
  
Oikawa is out of his chair in seconds, arms wrapping around his shaking frame. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi both join, adding to the hug.    
  
"It wasn't your fault," Hanamaki whispers, causing Matsukawa to choke on a gasp.    
  
"You did everything you could," Iwaizumi adds, leaning forward to place a fleeting kiss to his temple.    
  
"You deserve to live and be happy and to eat, Issei, because you tried with _everything_ you had, and that little girl knows you did," Oikawa says, voice strong and leaving no room for argument.    
  
They all stand there, Matsukawa sitting, in the kitchen. They let him sob, let him get rid of everything he's holding back. Their food grows cold, but it's okay because Matsukawa is more important.    
  
They lead him back to the couch, setting him down. Hanamaki retrieves a blanket, Oikawa snuggles up to Matsukawa's side, and Iwaizumi reheats the food.    
  
They know this will haunt him, but they also know he'll be okay. Because they'll help him through this.


	6. Kyouhaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flyhighkyuu said:  
> Kyouhaba -- Kyoutani accidentally confessing during an argument??? If that's okay? ⭐~
> 
> /looks off into the distance   
> I hope it's okay,,

Yahaba scoffs, jerking his head to the side. "Well, it's not my fault if you're so insufferable!"   
  
"If anyone is insufferable here, it's you!"   
  
"Wow, Kyoutani! I'm shocked! You actually know what that means?"   
  
Kyoutani scowls, stepping into Yahaba's personal space. "You're a piece of shit!"   
  
A disgusted look passes through Yahaba's face, his features tugged into a grimace. "Is that really all you got? That's pathetic, really."  
  
Kyoutani groans, throwing his hands in the air. He turns his back towards Yahaba, shoulders shaking slightly from the anger. "God," he hisses, shaking his head, "you're such an _asshole_ , why do I even like you?" 

  
Kyoutani freezes. Yahaba freezes. The whole room goes silent, the air suddenly growing thick.    
  
Kyoutani turns around, the tips of his ears tinged red. "Not that I ever liked you to begin with--"   
  
"Aw!" Yahaba coos, all anger disappearing from his features as he clasps his hands together. "I like you, too, Kyoutani!"    
  
A nervous look passes through Kyoutani's features. He opens his mouth, only to close it. He then shuffles his feet, eyes glued to the floor. He hesitates a moment before speaking again.    
  
"I...yeah, I do. Uh, like you I mean."   
  
"Why are you so nervous? I like you, too. I mean, we may fight a lot, but I consider us friends--"    
  
"No," Kyoutani sighs, scowling at the ground. "I mean, yes, as a friend...but... also... Maybe more than that...?" 

  
Yahaba blinks as the words slowly process through his mind. He stiffens up, cheeks flushing red as he begins to sputter out random nonsense. He waves his arms around fanatically, trying to say something that would be a reasonable response.    
  
Kyoutani simply rolls his eyes, turning towards the door. "By the way, I don't actually think you're insufferable," he says, then steps out the door.    
  


* * *

  
Yahaba groans, leaning against the gym wall. He tilts his head back, taking a sip from his water bottle. Without his consent, his eyes trail over to where Kyoutani is listening to Iwaizumi. He purses his lips, eyebrows furrowing in thought.    
  
They haven't spoken since that time in the locker room, and if he's being honest, he is _not_ okay with this. But every time he tries to speak to him, Kyoutani somehow gets away from the conversation.    
  
"Hey, your gay is showing."   
  
Yahaba startles, whirling around to face Watari. He opens his mouth to retort, but nothing comes out. A violent blush spreads across his face, eyes adverting to the side.    
  
"Shut up," he finally mumbles. Watari just laughs, patting his back sympathetically.    
  


* * *

  
  
Yahaba sighs heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead. "You can't run forever."   
  
Kyoutano grunts in response, facing the net. "Just set the ball."    
  
Yahaba rolls his eyes, but does what he's told. He stands in place, arms lifting into the air as he sets the ball. Right as Kyoutani goes to spike, Yahaba speaks up.    
  


"I feel the same way, you know."

Kyoutani falters, completely missing the ball as it whips by his fingers. When he lands on his feet, he turns to Yahaba with wide eyes, jaw hanging open slightly.

"So now that we got that out of the way, can you stop ignoring me?"

Kyoutani stares, not knowing what to say. 

"Also, would you like to go on a date? I was thinking this Saturday, that sound good?"

Kyoutani continues to stare, shell shocked. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Yahaba grins, picking up another ball. As he sets it, Kyoutani seems to get pulled back into reality. He jumps, spiking the ball down on the other side. Once landing back on the gym floor, he faces Yahaba again. 

"Eight?" He questions. 

Yahaba grins, "sounds good." 


	7. MatsuHanaIwaOi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angel-demon-princess said:  
> Could you fill out the same request then, just without omega verse? Like someone’s flirting and bothering makki and almost forcing him to you know, but they come and help him and find it its been happening for a while and cuddles or something comforting him? Thanks either way! Xx
> 
> I hope this is okay *^*
> 
> Warnings: a creepy guy hitting on makki

Hanamaki sighs, keeping his gaze forward. He quickens his pace once he hears his name, cursing under his breath.  
  
A hand wraps around his upper arm, strong enough that it causes pain to shoot up him arm, and  then he's being turned around and shoved against the nearest brick wall. His sketchbook goes tumbling to the floor, causing his eye to twitch in annoyance.  
  
"Hey, Makki~." The guys says, grinning down at him. Hanamaki instantly flinches at the name, lip tugged into a scowl. He can't _believe_ this asshole has ruined the nickname Oikawa gave to him.  
  
"Listen, I really need to--"  
  
"Just one date, yeah? Your boyfriends won't need to know," He says, cutting Hanamaki off.  
  
"How many times do I need to say no?"  
  
The guy laughs, moving his face closer. His hand moves from his arm to his cheek, his thumb gently stroking the skin there. His other hand rests on his waist, slowly slipping under his shirt. "You know you don't really want to say no."  
  
Hanamaki inhales sharply, grinding his teeth together. He's not weak, no. But this guy is huge. He tried fighting once, and sadly that ended up with a black eye and bruised ribs. So, yeah, he's not going to try that again. (He doesn't even know this guy's _name_. Hell, he only knows him as 'that-guy-who-won't-leave-me-alone-and-who-go-die-in-a-ditch.')  
  
"I meant what I said, now please, let me go."  
  
The guys laughs, his breath ghosting over Hanamaki's face. This causes him to gulp nervously, shifting from foot to foot. Normally, he'd just push him around and say shit, then leave. He's never gotten this close.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting, Takahiro."  
  
At the sound of his first name, Hanamaki stiffens up in fear. Why isn't anyone stopping to help him?! Is it not obvious that he's in trouble?!  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think you have permission to call him that." A very angry voice says from behind the guy, causing Hanamaki to close his eyes.  
  
_Oh, thank god._  
  
The guy glances over his shoulder, eyes meeting both Iwaizumi and Matsukawa's pissed off expressions. Oikawa stands there as well, now holding Hanamaki's sketchbook, a very dangerous expression on his face.  
  
"This isn't your business," the guy says, turning back to Hanamaki.  
  
Suddenly, he's yanked back violently by Matsukawa. He tosses the guy to the side like some rag doll, anger rolling off him in waves. "It becomes our business when you harass our boyfriend."  
  
The guy's eyes grow wide as he realizes who he's talking to. Oikawa Tooru, who could very easily ruin his life with a coupe of words. Iwaizumi Hajime, who is probably the strongest person on campus. And Matsukawa Issei, the one no one messes with because he somehow always gets black mail on everyone if needed.  
  
"Um, I didn't know-- uh, please, I'm sorry--"  
  
Iwaizumi grabs the collar of his shirt, tugging him to his feet. His eyes narrow, furiously shaking the guy. "If I ever see you around him again, I will _end_ you. Do you understand?"  
  
His eyes grow wide, a small squeak leaving his lips. He then nods his head vigorously, fear etched into his eyes.  
  
Iwaizumi drops him, watching as he crashes to the ground. "Leave."  
  
That's all the guy needs, stumbling to his feet and racing away.

* * *

 

Oikawa gently sets the sketchbook down on the table by the couch, turning to frown at Hanamaki. He's anxiously playing with his fingers, eyes looking everywhere but at the three of them. 

"Why didn't you tell us this has been going on?" Matsukawa asks in a soft voice, placing a comforting hand on Hanamki's shoulder. Though it's to be comforting, he flinches slightly anyways, biting his bottom lip. 

"I didn't think it was important," he explains in a quiet voice, lifting his shoulders into a shrug. 

Iwaizumi comes around to kneel in front of him, taking his hands into his own. He stares at Hanamaki with a sad look, sighing. "It is a big deal, Hiro. What if we hadn't shown up on time?"

Hanamaki looks up, startled. He instantly stiffens up. "I-I-..." he then sniffs, looking down to try and hide his face. "I just, it's-- you guys are so much stronger than me, and you all have your own lives, so- I mean, there's no reason to add extra stress to your lives, and I'm just...I'm _sorry_." 

Iwaizumi squeezes his hands. Matsukawa wraps his arms around his shoulders, gently pulling him closer. Oikawa scoots closer, placing his hand on Hanamaki's knee. 

"You have no reason to be sorry, and you need to know that you're part of our lives, okay? We worry about you even when there's no reason to, alright?"

Hanamaki looks at Oikawa, taking a shaky breath. He nods his head after a moment, taking one of his hands back so that he can wipe his eyes with the back of it. 

Matsukawa tilts his head to place a kiss to the top of his head, smiling as he tightens his grip around Hanamaki. "We'll always be here for you, okay? Don't be scared to tell us things."

"And  _never_ think we won't care," Iwaizumi adds, Oikawa nodding in agreement. 

Hanamaki nods, taking another deep breath. "Yeah, okay. Thank you."

Iwaizumi moves from his place on the floor so that he can sit on the other side of Hanamaki. Oikawa then shuffles to plop down beside Matsukawa, snuggling up to his side.

They decide to stay in for the rest of the day, watching movies and only getting up to get snacks or use the restroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seijouho](seijouho.tumblr.com)


End file.
